Base stations and mobile devices operating in a cellular network may exchange data. As demand for mobile services and high data rates increases, various challenges related to reliability and capacity may arise. In an example scenario, a large number of users may demand access to the network, which may result in an increase in overhead and a corresponding decrease in overall efficiency. In another example scenario, a target latency for a user and/or application may be relatively low, and it may be challenging for the system to deliver in an efficient manner. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems to implement communication between the base station and the mobile devices in these and other scenarios.